Strip Me
by ALovelyMistake97
Summary: Sara Zanden is an aspiring fashion designer. What happen when one day her mother is deserting her and leaving her under the care of her 25 year old sister Tegan Quin who happens to be touring the US. When her life goes spiraling down who will she turn to? Will she trust her new sister? Or will her sister turn her away? Tegan and Sara fan fiction. Emy/Sara


I lived my life pretty normal until a bomb was dropped one day. No literally. More just a metaphor but it still felt like one. Sara,17, I go to an art college for fashion design. I do pretty well there.

I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my medium length brunette hair. Finally I am able to design a couple of outfits for a show and yet they try to make it like the queen of England is coming. Well I doubt she is but you never know. The floral dress I was doing with lace over the top part I was sewing the lace by hand so of course I now have Band-Aids on each finger. I heard my land line ring.

"Bloody hell," I muttered to myself. I ran across my room sliding and falling to the ground and reaching for the phone. _Smooth Sara, smooth. _ "Hello?" I tried to sound polite but my toe was throbbing.

"_Is Sara Keirstan Zanden there?" _An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Speaking..." I said unsure of what is happening. _Is my mom in the hospital? Shit._

"_Well Mrs. Zanden I would love for you to come down to my office tomorrow around 3:00. Your Mother will be there also."_

"Uhh… Okay. May I ask who is calling and what this meeting is for?"

"_This is Judy Barge and your mother preferred if she tell you."_

"Okay. Uh, I-I'll be there." I said unsure.

"_Excellent see you soon Mrs. Zanden."_

I heard the click of the other line being cut and I sat there and stared at the phone for a few seconds before getting up and putting the last touches on the dress. I felt my stomach turn like something was going to happen. I normally like this feeling it always gave me something to wait for but I also have a feeling things won't go down well tomorrow. Maybe just my anxiety knowing that possibly in the back of my mind that lady that called is out to get me and when I get there my mom won't be there and … well you know. Shut up Sara. I slowly got up and laid down on my bed drifting off into sleep.

Next thing I know I'm walking down the street and towards the building I was meeting my mother at. I walked through the door and into the small waiting room. Is this a therapy office? I spotted my mom and went over to hug her and greet her. I smoother down my pink floral skirt and clicked the heels of my kicks together. I was excited to see my mom, I haven't seen her in about a month.

"Hey mom, this isn't some therapy session because I swear I am fine." I said smiling.

"No I promise."

The overwhelming feeling my stomach got worse and turned into anxiety. As a lady I assumed the on that was on the phone called us back we sat down in her to office chairs facing the desk.

"Alright, Sara and Sonia Zanden. It is nice to meet you both. SO I assume Sara doesn't know why she is here and do you want to tell her why." She said with a look of nervousness on her face.

_This isn't good._

"Sara, honey. I have kept this from you long enough and I know you will hate me for it but I am moving, to Germany." She said.

"Germany?" I said in shock.

"There is more." She said and I sat back and closed my eyes. "You have a sister." My eyes shot open and looked at her.

"Her name is Tegan she is 25. She knows about you. She has known about you for a couple months now and you are going under her care." She said.

"WHAT? WHY?" I asked while raising my voice.

"Sara, honey. I am moving and you are not coming with me. Since we are in the united states you are considered a minor and you will be going under the care you Tegan for about a year while she is touring." She looked at me with sympathy.

_Touring?_

"Touring?" I asked shocking. "A YEAR." I said raising my voice. "What is she a rockstar?" I said scoffing selfishly.

She just looked at me. "Is she?" I asked quietly.

"Kind of. She has a band, She is signed and has fans-"

I cut her off. "So you are abandoning me to move to Germany and leaving me with a sist- person I don't even know? Thanks mom great just great." I said while picking my purse up of the floor and making my running out the door. Next thing I knew the warm September air hit my face and my heels were clicking as I ran back to my dorm.

As I entered the building and I got to the hallways and slid down the dim lit place and cried. _What was I going to do? _


End file.
